Just Kiss My Lips
by Lustful Wrath
Summary: Rukia finds herself looking at the one she loves with someone else, what happen if someone else tells her that she everything for him.Rukia x Byayuka


Just Kiss My Lips

**Anime Bleach**

**Rukia finds herself looking at the one she loves with someone else, what happen if someone else tells her that she everything for him.**

Rukia x Byakuya

Lemon

* * *

Rukia has just realize that she have fallen for Ichigo. Rukia running to see Ichigo how she really feels. She starts to see his house. She walks in, and starts walking upstairs towards his bedroom.

_Rukia- I need to tell him now or never_

Rukia hands shaking now and she takes a deep breath

As she grabs the door nod and turns it around,

While slowly opening the door she screams

Rukia closing her eyes screams- KUROSAKI ICHIGO I LOVE YOU

Rukia open her eyes and see Ichigo in bed with Orihime

Rukia turns around and runs, from the door she could hear Ichigo and Orihime calling after her.

Rukia leaves to the soul society crying.

Rukia running towards her room she bumps into Byakuya.

Byakuya looks at her and see tears going down her cheeks

Rukia holding her tears- sorry brother

She walks away form him

_Byakuya- what wrong with her_

_I never felt my hearth hurt so much not until I saw her tears down her cheek_

_Can this be something more than a promise to keep her safe?_

Rukia crying in her bed

Rukia I can't believe I'm so stupid; I just made a fool of myself

Rukia crying more in her pillow, she sudden hears a knock.

Rukia gets up whipping her tears away an answer the door.

When she opens it she was surprised to see non other than Byakuya Kuchiki standing in front her door.

Rukia looks up at him – Brother what brings u hear……

Byakuya just looks at her and does a sudden move that surprised the both of them.

He wraps his arms around her and meet's his lips with Rukia and kiss her with a passion

He finally let's goes of her lips

Rukia looking straight at him with a shocked on her face.

Rukia unsure what to say- brother what was…..?

Byakuya cut her off with one finger on her lips- Rukia just kiss me

Byakuya meet's his lip with hers again

Rukia starts to kiss him back. As Byakuya kick the door to close and pick Rukia up and not letting go her lips. As both of them fall to her bed.

Byakuya travel a trail of kiss down her jaw and to her neck.

Rukia holding back her moan- brother… uh... what are u doing…….

Byakuya look's at her- call me Byakuya, I'm not your brother anymore

Rukia confused at what he said, when she feels his lips again on her skin.

Rukia moans out load, Byakuya on top of her removing her close not until she was left in her bra and panties. As he was about to remove her bra Rukia reacts.

Rukia- bro…. ahh… Byakuya wait we can't do this just because I remind u of my sister

Byakuya looks at her and smile- your wrong I don't love ur sister anymore because I love u now more than ever.

Rukia looks at him to see he was sincered. Rukia grad his head and meets her lips with his. Byayuka lets his lips guide their way to undo her bra. Byayuka remove her bra as he sits down he sit Rukia on his lap. He starts to suck at her breast licking the tips and sucking on one while he use his hand for the other and then he trades. Rukia then removes his caption rode as it falls down his sholder. Rukia stares at his strong chest with a lot of abbs.

_Rukia- now I know what my sister saw on him_

Byayuka smiles and ask- u sees anything u like

Rukia licking her lips- you

As the one again kiss with passion. Rukia suddenly feels something hard and long near her entrance. She moans loudly. Removing their last piece of clothe sing. Rukia moan loader when she feels Byayuka erection kissing her folds.

Byayuka whisper to Rukia ears - Rukia are you sure you want to be only mines and no one else

Rukia breathing heavy moans- yes… just… yours

Byayuka guides Rukia hips down more on his erection. Rukia tears falls in pain and he kisses her lip to make her feel better. He starts to move his hips forwards as she moans in his mouth.

Rukia- ahhhhhhh faster pleases

Byayuka listen and increase his speed on her.

Rukia almost feeling her orgasm as Byayuka going deeper in her.

She screams as she cums- BYAYUKA

He then feels her wall tighten on him when he finally relies his seeds in her with grunt.

He them falls back to the bed with Rukia on top of him.

He then puts his arm around her and grads a blanket and wrap both of then with it.

Byayuka kisses her forehead – I love u Rukia

Soon after he falls asleep. Rukia lift her heads and kiss his lips- As do I too.

* * *

This is my first lemon I, tell me what u guys think off it.

For those that like my others stores ill update soon promise.


End file.
